


Anticipating an Anomaly

by Hadronix



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alcohol, Also some sexual innuendos, Relaxation, Sarcasm, Some 'Fluff', Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: Hadronix, a Pandaren Hunter, invites Lotus, a Pandaren Rogue, to an open area where she claims an anomaly will occur... now, whether or not she'll be correct is up in the air, but...Something will happen.





	Anticipating an Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat of a fluff scene between Hadronix and Lotus, two out of the three Pandaren OCs I have. Some things to note… even though I haven't finished all of their backstories and some significant events… at this point in time, Hadronix is friends to Lotus and Raven, and only has her Spirit Eagle, Ruinad. Lotus is friends with Hadronix and Raven, she is 'pre-betrayal', and does not possess the Dreadblades.

****Two red Pandarens and one Spirit Eagle were relaxing in a field of verdant green. One of them is named Hadronix, she is wearing her usual Striker's Garb set, but with a red folded bandanna instead of the actual helm. Her pet, Ruinad, is perched on a nearby tree. Next to Hadronix sits Lotus, an… 'acquaintance' she has met over her travels. While Hadronix is a Hunter, Lotus is a Rogue, and, whew… does her 'armor set' show that…

Lotus, for all intents and purposes, might as well be considered naked. A tattered shirt that does nothing to hide her cleavage and a pair of shorts so short that all it takes is a short bend and her core could be very much visible. She's essentially a whore… a whore who is trained to kill. But, hey… at least when compared to most Rogues, she'll look you in the eye when she penetrates skin with sword.

The two are here because of the Hunter, who is an expert Gnomish Engineer, has calculated a great chance of 'something really weird' happening. Now, whether that means a pirate ship dropping out of the air or if there is a streaking Orc running past them is completely up in the air.

Hadronix might or might have not personally experienced those examples herself.

Due to probability and chances however, nothing also might happen. Still, the amount of times Hadronix should have died is so high, that she might as well be dead. But, she isn't… she is still quite alive.

Probability means almost nothing to her. Ironic, considering her profession, Engineering, has a huge hand with that matter.

"How about now?" Oh yes, she knows she's alive, as she can clearly feel Lotus's body shamelessly rubbing up onto her own, the smell of some rather powerful alcohol is in Lotus's glass. Not that it's really affecting Lotus, mind you.

Though, it’s enough to almost get Hadronix to gag, "Hey… can't rush things, can we?" A question she wish she thought out some more as Lotus immediately takes the more perverse side of it.

"There's nothing wrong with a quickie every now and then…" Hadronix can hear Lotus's breath caught as she supplies that very useful information. "Aw, c'mon… y'know it only takes me less than a minute."

"Yes, Lotus. I know you can finish us both off within a minute." Which is… how their first meeting came about. No, not 'date' or 'one-night stand', but… well. Hadronix had provoked a group of humans, and tried to observe the situation and how she was outnumbered, but… Lotus, more or less, appeared out of nowhere, claiming she had a contract on their lives.

To put it bluntly, there was never a 'fight' to begin with. Lotus weaved around all of their attacks and killed them all off… six humans, three seconds. And after that? Well, Lotus offered to 'get Hadronix off'. The Hunter agreed…

Ancestors know that Hadronix has no idea how anyone can bring anyone to an orgasm within half a minute.

"So… that's a yes?"

"Drink your sake." Hadronix huffs as she pulls out one of her devices. "It should've happened by now…"

"You're right, it could have…" Lotus gives her a sultry smirk.

"I'm more surprised you haven't chugged down your barrel yet." Hadronix, despite being a Pandaren, has an aversion to alcohol. It's just… not her thing. "Are you even old enough to drink?"

Lotus hums, "By most racial standards? No." Then she drops her voice, "But, since when do I follow the rules, hm?"

"For a Rogue? You follow quite a few." Hadronix glances over, noticing that Lotus hasn't repaired her… 'armor' recently. "If anything, you're addicted to Transmogrification."

She giggles, low and sultry, "Can't help it. I get the protection and exposure I want. You should try it sometime."

"And show off… what? My planks of wood?" When compared to Lotus, Hadronix is… lacking. Which only makes it even more strange, since Lotus is the youngest of the 'Pandaren Trio': Hadronix, Lotus, and Raven. Raven, being the socially awkward and silent one, the only one who has a real last name, and despises fighting… is also the oldest of the three, leaving Hadronix in the middle. Not all Pandarens are made alike. "Hey!" She backs off as Lotus reaches out to touch.

"Whoops… I guess I need to be a bit more… stealthy." Lotus hiccups.

Oh, ancestors… she's actually tipsy. "The hell you drinking? I thought it was just sake."

"Hm…" Then Lotus pulls out a bottle, pops open the top of the barrel, and pours whatever was in that bottle into the barrel. Well, that explains why the barrel hasn't emptied yet. "I dunno. It's probably getting near the level of Blackout Brew, though."

"If it was near the level of Blackout Brew, you'd be experiencing more than some hiccups." Blackout Brew… an ale whose sole purpose is to knock the drinker out cold. In fact, there is even a competition on who can retain consciousness the longest after drinking a glass of Blackout Brew.

No one has yet to stay awake longer than two seconds.

"Hm… oh, 'Stout of the Black Ox'." Lotus giggles, "I remember this bottle. I… acquired it while aiding the servants of Nizaou."

A raised eyebrow follows, "...So you stole it."

"Did I?" Lotus raises an eyebrow. "I mean, it wasn't protected or anything. So… it technically…"

"Is stealing." Hadronix cuts her off. "If you were sober, you might have been able to think of a better explanation."

Who shrugs, "Fine, I rubbed Nizaou's… 'ox' to get it."

The Hunter groans, "Alright… you 'acquired' it." Of course she went perverse.

"I dunno, there are some white splotches in this bottle…" She raises the bottle towards the sun. "I wonder if most people know th…"

"Lotus. That assumption is false and you know it."

"You sure? Why don't you scrape some of that white goo out and test it?" Lotus hands the bottle over…

And Hadronix narrows her eyes. "Lotus…" Hadronix pulls the sticker off, "That's just the adhesive side of the sticker… see?" And just like that, the white 'goo' is no longer there.

"You're no fun." Oh, so she did know.

"Are you even tipsy?"

"Noooope. I tend to distill this barrel with water every now and then."

"So it can taste like watered down ass?"

"Hey~! At least I taste the alcohol before pouring it in with the rest."

"You aren't really making a case for yourself." Hadronix jabs Lotus… Lotus starts giggling before slapping Hadronix's shoulder.

"Hey, Hadronix? Mind doing me a favor?" Some of her playfulness has left.

"I'd ask to make sure it isn't anything impossible… but if anyone can deny probability, it's me. So, whatcha need?"

She narrows her eyes, "Well… two things. Don't become a name on a contract. Don't legitimately piss me off."

"In other words… you don't want to lose me." A smirk.

"That's not what I said!" Faux anger.

"As you say… milady." Hadronix laughs.

At least she managed to get a laugh out of her, too. "Alright then, now… how about this 'anomaly'?"

Hadronix taps a small claw on her chin, then smirks, "Already happened."

"Listen here, you…"

"Hold on, let me be more accurate. Sure, the anomaly I brought you here for hasn't happened… but one just did happen." She leans back and kicks her paws up, "I got you to admit something personal."

And the next thing the Hunter knows, the Rogue rolled over to loom right over her, cleavage on full display. "How about something else… 'personal'?" A sultry smile.

"Nope, not interested." Lotus huffs and rolls off. Truly, for a 'heartless assassin', Lotus has one of the strictest code Hadronix has ever seen.

"Hey, Lotus? Why exactly do you live by such a strict set of rules? I never understood that."

"I can't go giving away all of my secrets, can I?" Lotus lies down in a similar position as Hadronix. "Seriously though, don't ask."

And now it's Hadronix who huffs, "Fine."

"No, don't start." She suddenly speaks up, "If you start making this emotional, I'm leaving. Period. I don't want to feel connected."

Hadronix gasps, "Hold on… you… feel emotions?! By the ancestors… you can…"

"Shut up, you dolt." Despite that, Lotus starts laughing.

Hadronix giggles, before pushing herself up, "Alright, should get going now."

"Wait, hold on… what about that…?" Hadronix turns to smirk, "There wasn't one, was there?"

"Nope." She stretches, "Lotus, I wanted to spend some time not constantly being in danger or whatever." A short pause, "I'll admit, I feel the same. Please don't go and making an enemy of me, I've few enough I can rely on as is." She pulls her weapons out and straps them on. "Well, should get going… food isn't going to hunt itself and bandits aren't going to kill themselves."

"Ugh, fine… I get it. Contracts aren't going to clear themselves and gold doesn't grow on trees." Lotus gets up and retrieves her daggers from her bag. "Stay safe… oh wait, you can't do that." She snatches her bottle up and walks off with quite the temperment.

Now what did she do?! The Hunter takes a breath, "Lotus?" The lack of walking is enough to let her know she's listening, "Next week, the seaside tavern directly south of here. I'll pay for the room."

"Oh-ho, yes… I'll be there." With the Rogue's mood improved, she gently walks away. Yet, Hadronix knew…

Lotus did that act on purpose.


End file.
